everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Lacey Aidara
Lacey Aidara is a 2015-introduced (2019-revamped) and all-around character created by AutumnalBreeze. She is part of The Satin Surgeon, a French fairy tale included in Andrew Lang's The Olive Fairy Book, as the next titular character, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Royals side as she wishes to promote female empowerment through assuming the heroic role of her mother. During the initial division between Royals, Rebels, and the like, she sided wholly with the Royals with whose beliefs she agreed. However, she became more empathetic with Rebels as time passed, and her understanding of their reasons and desires strengthened. 'Portrayers' In English, Lacey Aidara would be voiced by TBA. Lacey's faceclaim would likely be Lily Collins. 'Character' 'Personality' Lacey is a girl whose personality holds numerous key components. Her traits are generally complex and appear somewhat contradictory to each other, but they're what make her who she is. First off, Lacey has an utmost desire to maintain perfection. She understands that her destiny is demanding and that many people look to her to be a heroic figure amongst female fairytales. With this in mind, she wants to project the best image of herself out for the public eye. She strives to eliminate flaws in all areas: her behavior, appearance, grades, social status, and more. You name it. She devotes much of her time to each of these areas, often resulting in her having minimal time to relax. She's one of those morning birds who spends at least an hour getting ready, perfecting her hair, makeup, and outfit. She will study in the morning when she is freshly rejuvenated from slumber, and she will party at night when she wants to live it up. She often compares herself to her fellow fairytales, giving her a competitive edge. Though she adores Apple White as a good friend of hers, she always wonders how Apple manages to maintain perfection in a seemingly effortless manner. Of course, this obsession has negative consequences on Lacey, too. She often builds up unnecessary stress on her status, yet as time has passed, she hasn't allowed herself to crumble under pressure. Her destiny, ever after all, is to be a hero, and that's who she needs to be—not just for her destined emperor, but for herself, too. Something that isn't difficult for Lacey to maintain is her cheerful, positive attitude. Ever since she was a little girl, her parents—especially her mother, the sweet and charming princess in her story—educated her on the importance of proper manners and personality. In order to truly live up to her destiny, she was told, she would have to be who her mother was: angelic and righteous. Though she struggled in the beginning with treating everyone politely, as every growing child did, she matured and learned that the impacts of being kind were much better than the impacts of impolite behavior. She treats the world with the respect everyone deserves. In her mind, everyone needs a ray of kindness to brighten up their day, and they should pay that kindess forward to others. She's very bubbly and has no problems being optimistic in dark or troubling times. This often leads her to assuming the role of a leader or motivator in various situations. There are occasions when she desires to lead and others where it's coincidental. Lacey feels that compassion and understanding are characteristics vital for a leader, and as she often finds herself in those situations, that is a message she desires to promote. TBC 'Hobbies and Interests' 'Feminism and Equality' TBA 'Appearance' Lacey’s physique would be best described as “sweet petite” – she is rather short, standing at 5’1”, and weighs 104 pounds. Her torso is notably short in comparison to her legs, which length comprises a good portion of her height. Her body is lean and toned, but her figure is far along in development for her age. Lacey’s hips are broad and her chest pronounced. If Nina weren’t a better fit due to her ability to shrink, and if Faybelle hadn’t secured the spot for herself, she would make an excellent flyer for the cheerhexing squad. Lacey’s complexion bears a fair tone that is accentuated with a peachy, healthy glow. During the summer months, she is able to acquire some degree of a tan. She has a heart-shaped face defined with the telltale widow’s peak. Her eyebrows are of average thickness, holding an alluring, elegant arch. On a typical day, she will wear sufficient makeup to mask any impurities or imperfections on her face; otherwise, her makeup look is simple and natural, yet poised and refined. Lacey's eyes are often claimed to be her most engaging, attention-drawing feature. The color her irises bear is a deep, peculiar hazel, a shade which appears equally brown and green and doesn't favor one color or the other. Her doll-like, large eyes are framed by dramatic, thick lashes, which she adorns with minimal or no mascara. Lacey's billowing hair reaches down to her hips, cascading down in soft, natural waves. More often than not, she simply leaves the waves untouched, rarely bothering to straighten her hair or add additional curl to it. In terms of color, her locks are black with highlights of dark chocolate. Her classic, go-to hairstyles include high ponytails, simply leaving her hair down, or half-up, half-down hairstyles. 'Fairy Tale' : Main article: The Satin Surgeon 'How the Story Goes' Once upon a time, a lone king of riches, power, and many former wives, had two daughters. The older of the two, albeit very cunning and witty, was a squinting hunchback of no pretty face. Her heart was equally as displeasing as her appearance; yet still, she was the king's favorite daughter. The younger daughter, on the other hand, was truly beautiful on the inside and out, and notably charismatic. The emperor of the neighboring kingdom, a war hero just over 20 years of age, was urged by his people to wed, and so sought the hands of either daughter. His ambassadors arranged a marriage with the elder daughter, but the emperor wished to verify that this would satisfy his heart. Upon arriving at his neighboring kingdom, he found himself utterly displeased with the elder daughter, but he easily fell in love with the younger daughter. When they learned of this, the king and the elder daughter felt betrayed. They resolved to imprison the younger princess in the faraway Desert Tower. Desperate to remain in contact, the younger princess and the emperor would send letters to each other frequently, and the emperor's favorite equerry acted as the messenger. One day, the emperor took it upon himself to visit his lover in the Desert Tower; however, there was a complication. The elder sister's former nurse, a woman whose eyes never betrayed her, acted as the younger sister's jailor. The emperor enclosed a sleeping powder into his most recent letter, and the princess mixed this in with her jailor's supper. Assuming it worked, the emperor and princess chatted freely, he from the ground and she from her window at the top of the tower. The assumption was incorrect, however, and the jailor wrote her findings to the elder sister. Outraged, the elder sister installed a trap within the bramble bushes that lay beneath her younger sister's window. This trap, when triggered, would unleash a barrage of poisoned arrows upon whomever triggered the trap. At his next attempt of a visit, the emperor triggered the trap—partially, though, which played in his favor, for he would've died instantly otherwise. His equerry, who was luckily there with him, bound his wounds and instantly carried the emperor back to his kingdom. The princess never learned of this, and as a couple weeks passed, she grew ill with uncertainty. She managed to lock her jailor in her own room after she carelessly left the key in the door, making her escape from the Desert Tower. The young princess eventually encountered the husband of her own nurse, and he assisted her on her way back. One morning, after the two camped at a lovely meadow the night before, the princess meets a boy with an ivory bow and feather-shafted arrows. He tells her that he fired arrows at her and the emperor, causing them to fall in love with each other, and it would be his fault if he didn't "heal the wounds he caused." With that, he gave the princess a salve to dress the emperor's wounds with. After thanking him, the princess and her guide made their way straight to the emperor's kingdom. Dressing as a male doctor in a suit of pale blue satin, the princess appeared before the court of the emperor, who initially distrusted her; however, she was the only option left. After having applied the salve for about two days, the emperor was nearly back to perfect health. In the Satin Surgeon, as the people hailed "him," the emperor confided the woes of not being able to see his lover. The next day, the Satin Surgeon removed her disguise and appeared to her lover as the one he adored. Overjoyed at their reunion, the emperor made another attempt to ask for the king's marital blessing. The king consented after learning of his elder daughter's mischief. The elder daughter, furious by the turn of events, died in a fit of rage in her bedroom. Nobody mourned her; instead, they celebrated the wedding. The king retired from the wear and tear of governmental rule, and he gave his crown to his now only daughter. The two kingdoms were happily united. 'How Lacey Fits Into It' Before Lacey came into the picture, the Satin Surgeon and her emperor had adopted a newborn child: Ragina Brambles, the only daughter of the Satin Surgeon's late older sister. It was out of the purity of the new queen's heart that welcomed Ragina into the family. Naturally, being the daughter of the Satin Surgeon's spiteful older sister, Ragina would take on her mother's destiny in the fairy tale. But, of course, The Satin Surgeon tells a tale of two sisters. Ragina's story would not play out dissimilarly. Lacey is considered to be the first-born child of the Satin Surgeon and her emperor—or, at least, she was the first one to survive childbirth. Lacey is the third attempt of the married couple to produce offspring. The king's and queen's first child had suffered miscarriage, while their second child was stillborn. Originally, the king and queen had intended to bear two children of their own; however, once a healthy child had finally come their way, the couple was so utterly overjoyed that they devoted themselves to ensuring the child thrived. This ultimately implied that Baby #2 was not to be conceived. Baby #1 was named Lacey Aidara, and being the younger of the monarchy's two children, would grow to take on her mother's destiny as the next Satin Surgeon. 'Relationships' 'Family' Lacey is the daughter of the Satin Surgeon and her emperor. She had two potential biological siblings, one who was miscarried (gender unknown), and another, a brother who was stillborn. Ragina Brambles, her biological cousin, lives with Lacey as her adopted sister. 'Mother (The Satin Surgeon)' TBA 'Father (The Emperor)' TBA 'Ragina Brambles' TBA 'Friends' TBA 'Enemies' TBA 'Pet' TBA 'Romance' TBA 'Harlow Finley' TBA 'Heiron Kingsley' TBA 'Outfits' 'Class-ic Schedule' 'Period 1:' Princessology TBA 'Period 2:' Damsel-in-Distressing This class, in Lacey's mind, serves no purpose to her or the destiny she is to pursue. Despite being imprisoned in a tower for several weeks' time in her story, she ends up breaking free of her own imprisonment, hence relieving her of the title "damsel." As such, Lacey does not find any amusement in the subject. After all, who enjoys lesson plans on calling for help and homework on waiting? The only time she would admit to having fun in the class was when Dr. Charming's Heroics 101 students had to rescue Hopper Croakington II from the swamp witch, compelling the "damsels" to rescue themselves from their glass towers. 'Period 3:' Kingdom Management Headmaster Grimm was more willing to make this class Lacey's elective as opposed to Chemythstry, much to her dismay. TBC 'Period 4:' Throne Economics TBA 'Period 5:' Grimmnastics Lacey finds Grimmnastics to be an invigorating class, and it's among her top classes. She enjoys being able to take breaks from the stuffy classrooms and engage the muscles that lay dormant throughout the school day. As a cheerhexer, she takes her physical health into serious consideration, hence enhancing her opinion of the class. Her one qualm would be the uniforms. With the muscle tanks and long shorts, absolutely no one looks good in them, according to her. 'Period 6:' Advanced Wooing Lacey took Wooing 101 during her Freedom Year, and let's just say it wasn't as an elective class. It's not that the class was difficult—it's just that it didn't pique her interest. Though Lacey may have a flirtatious side to her, she didn't feel that she needed a whole class dedicated to displaying her charisma. TBC 'Hextra Period:' Chemythstry Oh, boy. This one was quite a quarrel between Lacey and Headmaster Grimm. Grimm's argument was that, because the salve was given to the Satin Surgeon, and it was not concocted by her, chemical composition was not a skill required for Lacey to fulfill her destiny. Of course, Lacey wasn't having it, so she bargained to make the class an additional period—another elective, shall we say, but one before or after school, depending on the day. Chemythstry, as mentioned in her profile, is Lacey's favorite class. TBC 'Hextracurriculars:' 'Royal Student Council' TBA 'Cheerhexing' TBA 'Thronecoming Planning Committee' TBA 'Timeline' *June 2015: Annabelle Rose's profile goes live on the Ever After High Fandom Wiki. *June 2015: Annabelle Rose makes her diary debut in Annabelle Rose's diary. *June 2015: Annabelle Rose makes her cartoon debut in Annabelle's Tale: The Story of a Royal. *July 2015: Annabelle Rose's profile is removed from the Ever After High Fandom Wiki. *29 April 2019: Lacey Aidara's profile goes live on the Ever After High Fandom Wiki, replacing the former profile of Annabelle Rose. 'Find Her In...' 'Diaries' *Lacey Aidara's diary *Ragina Brambles's diary 'Fanfics' *TBA 'Webisodes' *Lacey's Tale: The Story of a Royal *Ragina's Tale: The Story of a Rebel 'Trivia' *Lacey is left-handed. 'Gallery' Lacey Aidara - Basic (Sketch).png|Sketch of Lacey's Basic design (aka how do you draw eah, again?) 'Notes' *Lacey can be viewed as the replacement of Autumn's former OC, Annabelle Rose, from her 2015 Core Four squad aka the only OC Autumn actually paid attention to back then. *Her preliminary name was Chiffon Sargionne, but it was eradicated due to Autumn’s preference for the name Lacey Aidara. **Autumn found Lacey to be a more suitable substitution not just because it is a less obscure name, but because it is reminiscent of the material lace. This ties into her mother’s common alias, the Satin Surgeon. **Autumn found Aidara to be a more suitable substitution not just because it is a less obscure name, but because it contains the word aid in it, which is precisely what her story dictates her to do. *The name Lacey is of English origin; it is derived from the word lassie, which means girl. *The name Aidara is of no discernable origin. Category:AutumnalBreeze's Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:The Satin Surgeon Category:Royalty Category:Heterosexual